


Puff

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluffish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma finds a baby dragon. Regina is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff

"Absolutely not!" Emma jerks at the voice, spinning on her heel and placing herself between the Queen and her new friend. Regina stalks toward her and grabs the front of her tunic. "You will return that _thing_ where you found it and forget it ever existed."

"Um, no." Emma pries the hand from her shirt and steps back, reaching down to rub the scaled head that peeks out from behind her hip. "I'm not going to leave him out there to possibly starve to death, just because you're having a quarrel with your best friend."

"Quarrel," Regina growls, pointing a finger at her in warning. "Enchanting my horse so that it can speak and utter Snow White's praises whenever I draw near is _not_ a quarrel. This is war, Emma, I am going to kill that blonde bimbo if it is the last—"

Regina jumps back, startled as a small plume of smoke shoots toward her and Emma snorts, a hand flying to her mouth. Chestnut eyes narrow as they drop to the creature and Emma pushes the head behind her, speaking before Regina retaliates. "He's only a baby, he didn't mean to."

"He's only—" Regina cuts herself with a sneer and steps forward again, poking the blonde in the chest. "That thing is _not_ a baby. It is a monster who will grow up to destroy villages and steal Princesses from their ivory towers…" Emma squints and Regina pauses in her rant, breathing in deeply before she says, "Move out of my way, before I decide to set you on fire instead."

"Yeah," Emma drawls, grabbing her wrist and ignoring the protests as she entwines their fingers. "If you want to murder Maleficent, I'm not her biggest fan so go for it, but you're not touching the dragon, Regina."

Catching sight of the Huntsman walking past, Emma calls out to him and points to the hatchling. "I need you to find someone who knows enough about dragons to help me tame him," she says as he stops in front of them, "and if you see the Prince, tell him his mother and I have a present for him."

Regina opens her mouth and Emma shoots her a glare. "Don't even think about it," she warns, turning back to the Huntsman and ignoring his smirk as the Queen's jaw snaps shut. "While you're at it, send a guard to our rooms and tell him we aren't to be disturbed until dinner."

A plume of white smoke gathers around them before he can respond and Regina gasps, seeing that they're now within their sleeping chamber. "What do you think you're doing?"

Emma chews her lower lip and waves a hand down the length of her body. "Making up for my insubordination," she replies as her clothes vanish. "You do want to punish me, don't you?"

Plump lips slowly curl with a grin as Regina eyes her hungrily. "Safe word?" She frowns when the blonde shakes her head, confused.

"Phrase," Emma corrects with a knowing smirk. "If you can make say _I was wrong_ before dinner, I'll think of another present for our son and find somewhere else for the dragon."

Baring her teeth, Regina places a hand against Emma's chest and shoves her back toward the bed. "You have yourself a deal, Champion."

\---

As it turns out, no matter what the Queen tried, she couldn't get the blonde to admit she was wrong and after dinner, the women lead Prince Henry up to the tower where the dragon was moved a few hours earlier.

Emma leans against the door, watching their son's face light up when he realizes the surprise is his very own pet dragon and he spins, eyes darting between them. "You got me a dragon?"

"Your mother did," Emma replies with a shrug, ignoring the Queen's gasp. "I suggested a horse but nooo, no son of hers is going to be content with a silly horse; talk about overachieving."


End file.
